


Veritas et Aequitas

by valiantarmor



Category: Persona 5
Genre: During Canon, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantarmor/pseuds/valiantarmor
Summary: A second chance can be a truly priceless treasure.





	Veritas et Aequitas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinkengerRedBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/gifts).



> A fic commission!
> 
> There is a nsfw scene, but it's marked by a double line break for anyone that would like to skip it.
> 
> I have a [twitter](http://twitter.com/valiantarmor) where I talk about Akechi and shuakeshu a lot, if you'd like to check it out! I also post art, as well as snippets from fics I'm working on, and I talk about what I'll be posting soon (almost always shuakeshu, at this point).
> 
> Thank you for reading!

In a way, it hardly felt like winning at all.  
  
As Mementos disappeared around them, as reality went back to the way it should be, Akira felt victorious - and yet a sense of profound and bitter failure sat heavy in his stomach like poison. They hadn’t saved _everyone_. Almost, but... not the most important person of all. Not the one who needed saving more than anyone else did.  
  
And then Morgana disappeared too.  
  
When Akira turned himself into the police that snowy Christmas Eve, he was heartbroken, tired, and exhausted. Even after so much, it still wasn’t over for him. It was never enough.  
  
No matter how much the world had already taken from him, it never seemed to be finished.

* * *

  
  
Sae's reassurances were a small comfort as he laid down on the thin mattress in his cold, cramped cell. Eventually he'd be free, and Shido would hopefully be put behind bars. Eventually, there'd be some kind of closure to everything that had happened.  
  
But nothing would bring Akechi and Morgana back.  
  
He stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours. Sleep eluded him, but life itself was still a waking nightmare.  
  
Finally, fatigue made his eyes slip shut - and then, something unexpected happened.

* * *

  
  
He woke in the Velvet Room.  
  
There were no chains around his ankles this time, and he wasn't wearing a ratty prison outfit; instead, he was in the clothes he wore in the detention center in the real world. The door to the cell was open, instead of tightly shut, and beyond it he could see Lavenza and Igor, watching him with matching smiles.  
  
"It's good to see you again," Lavenza said with genuine warmth as Akira stood up and walked closer. "Though I imagine you didn't expect to return to us. Your business is not quite over yet."  
  
"It never is," Akira said, a little more bitterly than he'd meant to. He shook his head and sighed. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "Is there something you need?"  
  
There was something knowing in Lavenza's expression, mixed in with a profound sympathy. "It is not about what _we_ need this time, or what the world needs," she said softly, "but about what _you_ need, and what Goro Akechi needs."  
  
"Akechi’s... he's not here anymore," Akira whispered. The words burned in his throat and felt like ashes on his tongue. "I don't understand."  
  
"Do you remember everything we told you about bonds?" Igor asked. "They are powerful forces within your heart, relationships that grant you many different kinds of strength. And you forged quite the bond with Goro Akechi, did you not?"  
  
Akira nodded, his eyes on the cold stone floor. Lavenza's voice was soothing as she spoke again. "As you know, these bonds manifested in many ways beyond simply strengthening your own Personas. They gave you new abilities, and in the case of Persona users, offered them strength as well." Some of her smile came back then, and Akira hated himself for feeling some flicker of hope. "But when it comes to another wild card, it's even more special. Akira... your bonds saved you, and saved the world. So why wouldn't your bond with Akechi save him as well?"  
  
"I... I don't know," he answered quietly. "But it... didn't. I don't really know where you're going with this."  
  
"It _did_ ," Lavenza smiled. She gestured behind her, to where Akira had saved his teammates just hours before. "The strength of your bonds, and your feelings for him-"  
  
"You're serious," Akira choked out. "You're... he's back there?" He had already started walking forward, unable to simply wait for an answer. "He's alive?"  
  
"Go and see for yourself," Igor smiled. "We have offered him shelter here until it was safe for him to leave - until it was guaranteed that we could bring you back to meet once more."  
  
Akira barely heard him at that point. He ran towards the back, around the bend where the cells were. All of them were empty -  
  
Except for one.  
  
Akechi was leaning against the wall in his signature peacoat, unwilling to meet Akira's eyes as he stepped closer, until he was practically invading Akechi's personal space. That _did_ get Akechi to look at him briefly; but even as he glanced away again, he couldn't completely hide the relief in his tired expression.  
  
"You're here," Akira whispered with a smile.  
  
"An astute observation," Akechi answered dryly.  
  
"I'm glad," Akira said quietly. "Akechi, I'm... I'm _really_ glad you're alive. I... we were all..." He looked down at the ground, and for once, he didn't bother trying to school his expression into something neutral the way he usually did. "I was heartbroken, thinking you were gone."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense," Akechi murmured, "but I guess I believe you." He crossed his arms, and met Akira's gaze head-on. "I'm going to have to turn myself in, aren't I? There's little chance I could evade the police anyway." He smiled then, and Akira could see the weight of years of bitterness in the edges of it. "And I'll get to testify against Shido if I do."  
  
"Yeah," Akira agreed. "I already turned myself in." Akechi looked at him with obvious surprise as he continued speaking. "But I'll defend you in my own testimony, obviously. And I'm sure Sae will help you too. I... I told her what happened. What position you were in."  
  
"You're a nuisance," Akechi muttered. "Why can't you just let me die? That's what everyone else has always wanted."  
  
"Everyone else is stupid, then." Akira took another step closer, and Akechi leaned back, the wall cold even through the protection of his coat. "Look, I know you did some pretty messed up things, and you're gonna have to answer for them to some degree. But the choice was hardly yours," he insisted. "You were used. And now that's over. After you get out, we can... we can start again."  
  
"If I get released, I won't be able to stay in Tokyo," Akechi said quietly.  
  
"That's fine," Akira said, "because I won't be staying either. So you can come with me, if you want."  
  
Akechi narrowed his eyes. "You don't make any sense," he whispered. "You'd offer me something like that? Why?"  
  
"Shouldn't it be obvious?" Akira laughed. "I'm offering for the same reason I'm here right now. Because I care about you. Because I want you to find some actual happiness in life for a change." He had been resisting the urge to touch Akechi, but finally gave in and rested a hand on his arm, reassured he wasn’t dreaming by the warmth of his body. Akechi seemed startled by the contact, but didn’t back away - in fact, to Akira’s quiet delight, he leaned slightly into it without even realizing what he’d done. "We're in this together now, Akechi. I'll defend you with everything I've got once the trial starts."  
  
"You're a fool," Akechi muttered. "...Thank you."  
  
Akira's smile warmed Akechi's heart, soothed some of the cold and frigid edges that had scraped his soul raw over so many years. "Thank _you_. For being here. And for believing in me."  
  
When Akira woke up again, he was still smiling.

* * *

  
  
_Your testimony saved him._  
  
Sae’s words tumbled through his thoughts over and over as he walked through the door of Leblanc on that sunny day in February, finally free of juvenile detention. Akechi was still detained - but not for much longer, Sae had promised. _He’ll be released on probation before you leave Tokyo,_ she’d said. _And he’s free to go with you if that’s what he wants._ He’d opened his mouth to ask her how she’d known he’d ask, and she just smiled fondly. _I can see it in your face, Kurusu-kun. And by now, I know you well enough to guess._  
  
And then Morgana came back.  
  
After so much pain and suffering, things had finally turned around for Akira in every way imaginable, as though a pile of miracles had simply fallen into his lap. It seemed so easy to fall back into his routine of going to school, hanging out with the Thieves and being badgered into sleeping early by Morgana - but there was a different element to it now.  
  
He counted down the days to Akechi’s release with a sense of rising anticipation. They hadn’t been allowed to see each other in detention, hadn’t spoken since that night months ago in the Velvet Room, and Akira _missed_ him. They had so much to talk about, and he wanted...  
  
What did he want? He stared at the attic ceiling in thought; Morgana was curled up next to him, sleeping peacefully.  
  
_Maybe just to touch him. Just to reassure myself this is all real._ The thought was a little embarrassing, but he was bolstered by the way Akechi had unknowingly leaned against his hand back in the Velvet Room. At his side, Morgana was a warm, reassuring weight that soothed his nerves - but nothing could get rid of his impatience.

* * *

  
  
The first thing he noticed was that Akechi looked _tired_.  
  
Behind the cracks in his plastic smile, Akira could see he was unsure of himself, even with Sae standing close beside him. His clothes seemed just a little too large on his body, as though he’d lost some of his muscle during the months he’d spent in captivity, and his charisma was dimmed with the weight of anxiety.  
  
“Hey,” Akira greeted with a gentle smile. “Fancy meeting you here.”  
  
Akechi laughed quietly, but his smile was just a little shaky. “Sae-san said you’d be coming, but I don’t understand why. I’m just going to my apartment. I can’t imagine I’d be welcome in Leblanc, after all.”  
  
“Why? Because I missed you,” Akira said like it was obvious. “As for Leblanc... I’d say it’s a good idea to give things some more time to cool off first,” Akira admitted. “Eventually, though. But until then, yeah, I wanna go with you. If that’s all right.”  
  
Akechi’s uncertainty only seemed to grow, but Sae put a hand on his shoulder and he nodded. “Yes, of course.”

* * *

  
  
Akechi’s apartment was small and sparsely furnished, but surprisingly not dusty despite his long absence.  
  
“I paid his rent and kept it clean while he was detained,” Sae admitted when Akira mentioned it. “It was the least I could do, after everything that happened.”  
  
Akechi was quiet as he walked over to his small couch and sat down. Akira and Sae followed him, and after a moment’s hesitation, Akira sat next to Akechi while Sae watched them both.  
  
“Akechi-kun, as you know, your probation will last for five years,” Sae said gently. “Though you have to stay in Japan, you’re free to leave Tokyo - in fact, I’d recommend it. You’re unlikely to find peace here for a while.” She crossed her arms, and looked over at Akira with a small, fond smile. “Kurusu-kun has expressed a lot of interest in helping you, and I suggest you take him up on his offer. Considering his own experience with probation, and how well he knows you, he’s likely to be your greatest ally in the years ahead.” There was genuine warmth in her smile, as though some of her sharp edges had softened after what she’d been through. “And of course, I’m always a text or phone call away as well.”  
  
“You’re too kind,” Akechi answered quietly, not quite meeting her gaze. “Thank you, Sae-san.”  
  
Sae nodded, and turned away to put her shoes back on. “I’ll get going, then. Let me know if you decide to leave Tokyo, or if you need my help in any way. Please keep a low profile in the meantime.” She looked back, and smiled again, still surprisingly gentle. “Take care, both of you.”  
  
A moment later, she was gone, leaving Akechi and Akira alone together.  
  
“You’re an idiot,” Akechi said the moment the door shut. “A sentimental fool.”  
  
“Maybe so,” Akira laughed softly. “But you haven’t told me to leave, either.” Akechi didn’t seem to have a response to that; he stared at the floor, the line of his shoulders tense with anxiety, and Akira found himself hesitating yet again.  
  
“I’m not made of glass,” Akechi snapped. “If you want to say something, say it.”  
  
“I don’t just want to say something. I want to touch you too.” He smiled as Akechi stared at him with open surprise, and could feel his own cheeks grow a little warmer as he slowly reached forward to gently place a hand on Akechi’s arm. Akechi stared at him, still as a statue, but he didn’t pull away - instead, he simply watched, uncertainty written all over his face. “Maybe it sounds stupid, but this is really reassuring,” he said quietly. “I know we talked in the Velvet Room, but I was still worried you might disappear again.”  
  
“I... I don’t understand,” Akechi said hesitantly.  
  
“You don’t hate it, right?” Akira asked. He tilted his head a little, and gave Akechi’s arm a gentle squeeze. “...Are you not used to being touched?”  
  
Akechi went tense again, but he looked away and nodded. “You’re too kind,” he said with a strained laugh. “I tried to kill you. I said such cruel things to you. Why do you care about me so much?” he whispered. “Aren’t you angry?”  
  
“I was,” Akira admitted. “Before I knew the reality of your situation. But knowing the position you were in... what you’ve been through... that changed everything.” He scooted a little closer then, until their knees gently knocked against each other. “You deserve better than you were given. And you deserve a second chance, which is why I fought to get you one.”  
  
“You’re not worried I’ll try to kill you again?” Akechi scoffed. “We’re all alone right now, after all.”  
  
Akira smiled, and squeezed his arm once more. “I’m not afraid of you. You don’t have any reason to do that anymore, and you saved our lives at the last moment. And now we can put the pain behind us. You can start again. And this time, you won’t be alone.”  
  
At that, Akechi looked up from the floor until their eyes met. “...You want me to leave Tokyo with you,” he said hesitantly. “After the school year is over, to go back to your hometown.”  
  
“Yeah,” Akira smiled. “It’d be good, right? Things are probably gonna be weird here for a while, especially for you. But my hometown is quiet, and kinda far away. So we can sort of just... get away from it all.” He moved closer again, as though he didn’t even realize he was doing it, but Akechi didn’t protest. “I have to finish my last year of high school anyway, and maybe you can take a year off and study for entrance exams, give yourself some time to process things. Or you could go to the small university near there.”  
  
“Where would I stay?” he asked quietly. “I can’t imagine that it’d be easy for me to find a job right now.”  
  
“I talked to Haru,” Akira smiled. “She said she’ll pay for your rent and groceries and stuff for a year if you need the help.”  
  
Akechi’s eyes widened. “...Haru said that? But I...”  
  
“Akechi... what happened to you wasn’t fair,” Akira said seriously. “Regardless of the pain you caused, it wasn’t entirely your fault. And we all realize that. Some of us are still grappling with everything that happened, Haru included, but we all want you to have a second chance. We all want you to get better.”  
  
He still seemed conflicted, but after a moment, some of the tension left Akechi’s shoulders as he nodded slowly. “All right. I’ll leave Tokyo with you at the end of the month.”  
  
Akira’s smile grew wider, and in a moment of boldness, he moved his hand down Akechi’s arm to tangle their fingers together. Akechi looked shocked, but again, he made no move to pull away - and just like Akira, his cheeks had gone faintly pink. “Thanks, Akechi. I’m looking forward to it.”

* * *

  
  
At first, the mood around the van was more than a little awkward.  
  
It was the first time the rest of the Thieves - aside from Akira - had seen Akechi since the moment he’d seemingly fallen aboard Shido’s ship, and though Akira had told them he was coming, seeing him in person still felt more than a little strange.  
  
But after a moment, Morgana smiled and hopped up onto Akechi’s shoulder with a purr. “It’s good to see you again,” he said with genuine warmth.  
  
The tension broke, and the rest of the group greeted him with almost none of the awkward hesitation they’d displayed seconds before. Everyone helped load the luggage into the van with no complaints, and quiet happiness flooded Akechi’s chest at the sight of his belongings packed in beside Akira’s.  
  
Akira pulled him into the van to sit next to him once they were done, and just like at Akechi’s old apartment, their legs brushed against each one another as the engine roared to life. With the windows down and the cool air of the sea blowing against his face, and with Akira and the other former Thieves at his side, Akechi felt peace.

* * *

  
  
They moved Akechi into his apartment first. It was a tiny space in a building on a quiet road, much quieter and more peaceful than the busy city life of Tokyo - and Akechi thought it was absolutely perfect.  
  
He didn’t have many belongings, so it didn’t take very long to finish. As the others looked around proudly at their work, he found himself standing next to Haru as they both watched their friends.  
  
“...Thank you,” Akechi said quietly. “For this, and for everything else.”  
  
Haru’s smile was full of kindness he still didn’t feel like he deserved. “Of course. I’m happy to help. I really hope you can find happiness here with Akira.” She looked back at the old leader of the Phantom Thieves, who was laughing at something Ryuji had said with Morgana perched on his shoulders. “And... please look out for Akira, if you could? We won’t be able to, and... I don’t think he’ll have many close friends here, after being sent away like he was.”  
  
“I will,” Akechi promised. “It’s the least I can do.”  
  
Akira turned around then, and waved at them with a smile - and for some reason, it made warmth bloom in Akechi’s chest.

* * *

  
  
To Akechi’s surprise, Akira came over frequently, even once the school year started.  
  
He sat across from Akechi at the small table he had, both of their study materials spread out in front of them. Beside him, Morgana was curled up on the floor, taking a peaceful nap. The minutes passed by in companionable silence, but Akechi found himself distracted by Akira’s presence - as well as all the questions that came along with it.  
  
“...This feels quite surreal,” he said suddenly. The admission got Akira to look up from his textbook, his eyes curious and no longer shielded by fake glasses. “On the ship, I didn’t think... I could never have imagined this. I still don’t entirely understand it,” he said uneasily.  
  
“That makes sense,” Akira said gently. “Is there anything I can do to help?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Akechi answered with a strained laugh. “You give and _give_ and I don’t... nobody’s ever done that for me before. It feels like I’m supposed to do something for you in return.”  
  
“You don’t have to give me anything,” Akira said easily. “I’m just glad you’re alive.” He set his pencil down, hands restless with nervous energy as he tapped his fingers on the table and shifted in his chair. “I keep thinking of how much you’ve already been through, and how close I came to losing you forever, and it makes me wanna do everything I can to keep you happy. To make this second chance seem like something to cherish, instead of something to dread.”  
  
“You almost make it sound like you’re... afraid,” Akechi wondered out loud as he touched his chin in thought. He looked down at the table as he replayed Akira’s words in his head and analyzed them in an attempt to understand. “It seems my apparent death shook you much more than I’d anticipated.”  
  
“I care about you,” Akira insisted. “Even if it’s hard to believe, it’s true. I wouldn’t have done all of this if I didn’t.” He smiled then, and stretched his arms above his head with a small yawn. “Hey, are you hungry? Let’s cook some curry together.”  
  
Akechi would never admit it, but his heart fluttered in his chest at the suggestion; cooking with Akira always felt special, something that he enjoyed far more than he’d ever expected to. With the barest hint of a smile, he nodded and stood up. “That does sound good.”  
  
“Awesome. I hope you don’t get sick of curry,” Akira laughed. “It’s definitely the thing I’ve had the most practice making.”  
  
“It’s quite good,” Akechi said as he followed Akira into the cramped kitchen. Behind him, he heard the faint sound of Morgana yawning as he woke up. “I’m just surprised that you stay over often enough that I have to keep dishes and ingredients on hand just for this.”  
  
With familiar ease, Akira began picking everything he needed from the cabinets. “You don’t mind, right?”  
  
“No,” Akechi said, just a little quickly. “I just assumed... I thought you might want to spend time with other people.” He hadn’t forgotten Haru’s observation about Akira’s potential lack of friends, but Akira had latched onto him as soon as they’d arrived in the small town - and as the days passed, he seemed to be around Akechi more and more.  
  
Akira paused for a moment, and shrugged - but Akechi could tell his casual demeanor was just a little forced, betrayed by a nervous tension in his hands. “Even if other people _wanted_ to spend this kind of time with me, I’d rather be around you instead.”  
  
“Because nobody else likes you?” Akechi mused.  
  
“Harsh. Because you’re my friend,” Akira laughed. “But I guess you’re right. I mean, it’s not as bad as it was at Shujin, but people definitely keep their distance from me now.” He paused, and turned to smile at Akechi, his eyes glowing with happiness. “...Did you just admit you like me?”  
  
Akechi tensed, and crossed his arms with a sigh. “You’re terrible.”  
  
“That’s not a ‘no’,” Akira grinned. He put what he was holding down on the counter, and stepped closer to Akechi with a smile. “It makes me happy, though. You mean a lot to me, so I’m glad you like having me around.”  
  
Warmth bloomed over Akechi’s cheeks. “I... nobody’s ever said anything like that to me before,” he admitted quietly. “Aside from fans that didn’t actually know me, I mean.”  
  
“I’ll say it more often, then.” He stepped closer again, but Akechi found he didn’t mind his personal space being invaded - in fact, he liked it a lot. Akira’s breath was a soft, warm caress against his face as he spoke again, and Akechi found himself almost dizzy with the intimacy of the moment. “And just so you know, I mean it. I know it might be kinda hard to believe, considering what you’ve been through, but just think of it this way: the evidence all points to me telling the truth. Right?” he asked with a smile.  
  
“I suppose you’re right,” Akechi agreed. He hated the slight tremble in his voice, and hated that he knew Akira had definitely noticed it. “But it doesn’t explain why you’re so close to me.”  
  
“I like being close to you,” Akira said easily. “And I think you like it, too. Am I wrong?”  
  
“...No,” Akechi admitted quietly. “It’s very nice.”  
  
There was something alluring in the curve of Akira’s lips, and Akechi couldn’t decide if he wanted to look at his eyes or mouth. “Then I’ll stay close to you more often.” He turned away to continue cooking, and Akechi found himself lamenting the loss of his presence, even though he was still just a few steps away. “Could you get the rice ready while I do this?”  
  
“Of course,” Akechi agreed.  
  
It was then that Morgana joined them in the kitchen, and Akechi was quietly glad that they’d had privacy just a moment before; what had happened felt special and private to him, and was embarrassing enough without someone else seeing it. He and Akira worked together easily; this, too, had become part of their daily routine, just like studying together. At the table, they ate as they all watched TV together - and when Akira got up to put their dishes in the sink, Akechi felt a small spark of anxiety as he wondered if they’d keep up the rest of their routine, too.  
  
Akira answered the question before Akechi could even ask. “I was thinking about staying the night again,” he said as he rinsed their plates. “Is that okay?”  
  
“I don’t mind,” Akechi replied easily. As casual as he sounded, his heart beat a little faster in his chest, and his thoughts were a whirlwind of things he didn’t want to admit - not least of which was that Akira’s presence at night brought him a sense of safety and peace that he desperately craved.  
  
A few minutes later, Akira rolled the guest futon out beside Akechi’s before he wandered off to the bathroom to take a shower. Once night had fallen a couple hours later, they laid side by side with Morgana curled up at their feet - and just as Akechi felt his eyelids begin to grow heavy, Akira’s voice drifted through the darkness.  
  
“What happened on the ship?” he asked quietly. “Lavenza and Igor said the strength of our bond let you survive, but I still don’t understand. Was it... was it painful?”  
  
Akechi paused for a moment to collect his thoughts as he stared at the ceiling. “Just for a moment,” he admitted. “My cognitive self and I shot each other. The bullet hit me in the chest, and for a second, it was the most excruciating pain I’ve ever experienced.”  
  
He was startled by the touch of Akira’s hand against his own. “What happened next?” he asked softly.  
  
Akechi laughed, but there was no humor in it. “I don’t really know,” he admitted. “The pain vanished, and I felt... warm. Powerful. And then I disappeared.” He took a deep breath, and let it out a moment later with a sigh. “When I opened my eyes again... I don’t know how much time had passed. But I was laying on the ground in a back alley on Central Street, beneath a door to the Velvet Room. I was injured but very much alive, and without any sign that I’d ever been shot.”  
  
“...Something like that happened to Ryuji, too,” Akira murmured. “Right after we stole the Treasure, actually.”  
  
“Then what Igor and Lavenza said makes sense,” Akechi said. “If it happened once, perhaps it could be called luck. But twice is far too much of a coincidence.” Akira’s fingers trailed over the back of his hand in a soft caress, and a shiver of delight raced through him as he spoke again. “After that, I went into the Velvet Room, and I was locked away... Yaldabaoth wanted to save me as a surprise chess piece, I suppose. He kept up appearances and said it was for my own good, but it’s a bit hard to believe when you’re chained up in an isolated cell.” A wry smile spread over his face. “I guess at that point, I was still a puppet, in a way. But once you freed Igor and Lavenza regained her true form, they removed my chains and let me heal while they explained everything that had happened. They said that without the power of our bond, I wouldn’t have escaped the Palace. I would’ve died there.”  
  
“Why did they keep you away from me?” Akira asked. “I... I thought you were _gone_. You could’ve helped us, if you wanted, or I could have... I could have at least known you were alive.”  
  
“I was still hurt,” Akechi said softly. “Not bleeding, but my strength was still low, and emotionally, I was... very unwell,” he admitted. “I couldn’t face you. I couldn’t even face myself, at the time. How would you feel, if you found out you had been the pawn of a god for nearly three years, and someone you tried to kill twice was the reason for your salvation?”  
  
“...Yeah, that’s a lot to take in,” Akira agreed with a strained laugh. “So, they sheltered you until it was safe again...”  
  
“Yes,” Akechi said. “Until it was safe, and until I was ready to see you.”  
  
“I’m glad you came back to me,” Akira whispered. “I’m really glad you came back to me.”  
  
Akechi was quiet for a moment, and a shy smile curved at the corners of his lips. “I am too.”

* * *

  
  
A month later, on the afternoon of Akira’s 18th birthday, he asked Akechi if he wanted to visit the river with him at dusk.  
  
“You want to spend your birthday with me?” Akechi asked with obvious surprise. “...At a river?”  
  
“Well, yeah. Why would I want to spend it with anyone else?” Akira laughed. “Let’s go get sushi, too. We can sit at the river afterwards. I know a really quiet spot that nobody else goes to, next to the bridge.”  
  
Something about Akira’s words made Akechi’s heart flutter in his chest. “This entire town is quiet,” he laughed. “But sure. I’d like that.”  
  
“I’ll go back to your parents’ house after the sushi,” Morgana said just a little too quickly. Akechi raised an eyebrow; something seemed strange about Morgana’s demeanor, as if the words were rehearsed beforehand. “I’m kinda tired today, so I wanna go to bed early!”  
  
“Fine by me,” Akira said casually. “Go figure, though. Of course you want to tag along for the sushi,” he teased.  
  
The sushi bar was about as lively as the town got, but the cheer of the cramped space and delicious food had an undeniable charm. A warm contentment settled into every corner of Akechi’s soul as they left, walking side by side as they savored the cool air of early evening.  
  
The riverbank was like a little slice of heaven, quiet and deserted. The sunset glimmered over the water, reflecting its canvas of color across the surface as Akira laid a blanket out on the ground beside a worn stone bridge. He sat down, and patted the space beside him. Akechi sat down then, but was surprised when Akira scooted closer until their legs touched - and when he looked up, he could see a shy smile on the other boy’s face.  
  
“This is nice, right?” Akira asked quietly.  
  
“Shouldn’t I be asking _you_ that?” Akechi asked with a raised eyebrow. “It’s _your_ birthday, after all.”  
  
“Well, yeah, but I want you to have fun too,” Akira laughed. “It’s like a gift to me,” he said, just a little more softly. “I really like seeing you happy.”  
  
Even as the sun sank over the horizon, Akechi could feel his cheeks flush with a hint of warmth. “That’s quite sentimental,” he murmured as he touched his chin. “But... I suppose I feel the same way about you. And yet, I have nothing to give you aside from my happiness,” he said with a rueful smile. “My company is all I can offer. It feels pathetic.”  
  
“It’s not pathetic,” Akira insisted. He leaned into Akechi a little as he spoke, yet again seemingly forgetting about the concept of personal space - something Akechi knew he didn’t do with anyone else. “It really is the best gift I could ask for. Seriously. You...” He paused, and took a deep breath. “I thought you died, Akechi. But you’re still here. I can’t tell you how much that means to me.”  
  
A flush crept onto Akechi’s cheeks as the adoration in Akira’s words flustered him to his core. “You’re the one that saved me, according to the Velvet Room attendants. So you should be thanking yourself for that.”  
  
“ _Our_ bond saved you,” Akira said gently. “That’s something that goes both ways.” He paused, and slowly reached over to place his hand on top of Akechi’s. “I’m really glad you’re here.”  
  
Akechi looked down at their hands, and met Akira’s gaze as his flush deepened. “What are you doing?” he asked with an awkward laugh. “This is... something that couples do, isn’t it?”

“Do you want me to stop?” Akira asked.  
  
“You didn’t answer my question,” Akechi complained.  
  
Akira’s smile made his heart skip a beat. “Neither did you.”  
  
Akechi sighed, and averted his eyes as his cheeks grew warmer. “It’s fine. I... don’t mind,” he said, each word carefully chosen. He looked back at Akira’s face then as the pieces began to fall into place: Morgana’s suspicious absence, his invasions of Akechi’s personal space, all the time they spent together - and now the handholding, and avoiding Akechi’s question. “...I get the feeling there’s something you haven’t told me,” he said with false mildness. A faint spark of adrenaline and nervousness made his heart begin to beat faster, spurred on by fear that his deduction was wrong. “And I believe I’ve figured out what it is.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Akira asked, his tone carefully casual.  
  
“Yes,” Akechi said quietly. He took a deep breath, and steeled himself; these were unknown waters for him. “You... you like me.”  
  
Akira’s cheeks went a little pink. “Actually,” he said with a strained chuckle, “I _love_ you.”  
  
“Don’t be so pedantic,” Akechi snapped, clearly flustered.  
  
“I’m not being pedantic,” Akira laughed. “It’s more serious than just _liking_ you that way.” As unshakeable as he usually was, Akechi was surprised to see that Akira actually looked a little nervous and unsure of himself. “So, uh... no pressure. You don’t have to give me an answer right away-”  
  
“I love you too,” Akechi blurted. His heartbeat was like thunder in his ears, and he felt almost breathless as open joy painted itself across Akira’s expression. “I... think I have for a long time now.”  
  
“Really?” Akira asked with quiet excitement. “I mean, I’m glad! I didn’t say anything because I wasn’t sure... I didn’t want to come on too strong since you’ve been through a lot.” He leaned closer, warm against Akechi’s side. “Being your friend is already so much of a blessing, and I didn’t want to risk screwing that up.”  
  
Akechi laughed a little nervously, but let himself relax against Akira. “Well, I suppose you don’t have to worry about that anymore,” he said lightly. Hesitantly, he reached up and trailed his fingertips over Akira’s cheek, so tender it felt like a caress. Akira turned towards him a little more, still pressed close, and their noses nearly touched. “I... really want to kiss you,” he admitted quietly.  
  
“So do it,” Akira whispered.  
  
Heat simmered in Akechi’s blood as he paused for just a second, but then he gathered his courage and closed the last bit of distance between them. Hesitation and wonder kept the kiss soft and gentle, but Akira still shivered a little at the warm touch of Akechi’s lips against his own. For a moment, Akechi lingered there, and then pulled away with a pleased sigh, his heart still pounding far too quickly.  
  
Akira locked eyes with him then, his breathing just a little heavy. Several seconds passed as they lost themselves in each others’ gazes - and then Akira grabbed his collar and pulled Akechi towards him once more. When their lips met again, it was less soft than before - passion stole away some of the gentleness of the previous kiss, and this time it was Akechi who shivered as he savored the warmth of Akira’s touch.  
  
Akira pressed harder into the kiss, fueled by months of longing and nightmares about Akechi vanishing. Akechi found himself guided down to the ground, comfortably laid out on the blanket as Akira hovered over him. Hungry for more, he dragged his tongue over Akechi’s lower lip before gently pulling it between his teeth, and Akechi gasped quietly as he rested his hands on Akira’s back.  
  
One more time, Akira brushed their lips together before pulling back a little, eyes dark with equal parts adoration and need as he stared into Akechi’s eyes. “I love you, Goro.”  
  
Akechi’s already flushed cheeks went absolutely scarlet. The sound of Akira saying his first name - something he _never_ heard spoken aloud - with such genuine warmth was nearly overwhelming. “I... I love you too,” he whispered.  
  
The joyful smile that spread over Akira’s face made his breath catch in his throat. “Best birthday ever,” he chuckled.  
  
“You’re ridiculous,” Akechi murmured.  
  
Akira just grinned, coy and more than a little pleased with himself. “Yep. But you love it.”  
  
“...Yes,” Akechi admitted. “I do.” He leaned up to kiss Akira again, and as their lips met, he realized he’d never been so happy in his life.

* * *

* * *

  
  
“You planned this, didn’t you?” Akechi asked with bemusement.  
  
Akira chuckled from his futon, and turned over to face Akechi. Even in the darkness, Akechi could see his smile. “What makes you say that?”  
  
“Morgana’s acting wasn’t as convincing as he’d hoped,” Akechi said dryly. “And he could have come back here instead. You spend the night here more often than you do at your own home, at this point. You even keep most of your clothes here and do laundry with me. It’s unlikely that you intended to go to your parents’ house after we were done at the river.”  
  
“All right, you got me,” Akira laughed. “I was thinking about saying something about my feelings while we were alone, but you beat me to it. Not that I mind.” He scooted closer in the darkness until he was gently pressed against Akechi’s side, and snuggled up to him; his nose tickled Akechi’s neck, and his lips gently brushed against the shell of his ear as he spoke. “Actually, it was kinda hot.”  
  
Despite his incredulous laugh, Akechi felt his pulse speed up. “Do you have a fetish for basic observation skills?”  
  
“More like sexy detectives. Especially when they’re making shy deductions about my feelings for them,” Akira teased.  
  
“I’m not a detective anymore,” Akechi mumbled.  
  
He could feel Akira’s smile against his flushed skin. “You’ll always be my Detective Prince, Goro.”  
  
Akechi shivered. “Are you trying to seduce me, Akira?” he asked quietly.  
  
“Is it working?” Akira smirked.  
  
“Why don’t you find out for yourself?” Akechi retorted.  
  
To his surprise, Akira hesitated. “I’m not moving too fast, am I? I don’t wanna do anything that you don’t like.”  
  
“...No,” Akechi said quietly. “I want this.”  
  
Akira smiled as he pressed closer, warm against Akechi’s body. “What do you mean by ‘this’?” he teased.  
  
Though his cheeks were warm with embarrassment, Akechi moved Akira’s hand to the bulge in the front of his pajamas. “You tell me,” he murmured.  
  
Akira’s breath hitched ever so slightly, and Akechi gasped softly as Akira gently squeezed him through his clothing. Without warning, he gently nipped at Akechi’s earlobe, his lips hot against his skin as he trailed slow, warm kisses against his neck. Akechi shivered and arched into the touch, and Akira felt himself ache with need as he pulled away - only to climb on top of Akechi right after.  
  
He rolled his hips, grinding their cocks together with a quiet moan. He felt the slight tremble in Akechi’s body as he lowered himself, chest to chest so he could push their lips together in a deep kiss. Heat surged through his blood as Akechi moaned quietly into his mouth, and both of their hips began to move as they became desperate for more friction. Akechi’s hands came to rest on Akira’s hips, his grip tight as he gasped and thrust upward.  
  
Akira gasped against Akechi’s mouth, and took his lower lip between his teeth before tracing over the tender flesh with his tongue. Slowly, he pulled away from Akechi’s lips and began to trail warm, wet kisses along his jaw and down his neck again, pausing each time to gently nip at his skin. Once he could feel Akechi’s pulse beneath his mouth, he dragged his tongue slowly down until he reached Akechi’s collarbone, then gently sucked at the skin as he pushed his shirt all the way up.  
  
His heart was beating so hard it left him nearly breathless as he moved slightly to the side and reached down to palm Akechi’s length, still separated by the flimsy fabric of his pajamas and boxers. Beneath the touch, Akechi trembled as pleasure raced through him - and when Akira slipped his hand inside the waistband to touch him for real, Akechi couldn’t help but let out a quiet, needy moan.  
  
Akira chuckled as he pressed another kiss against Akechi’s chest, and angled himself so he could tease one of Akechi’s nipples with his tongue while he kept jacking him off. He lapped hungrily at the sensitive flesh, delighted at the tiny whimper he pulled from Akechi’s throat as he gently teased it with his teeth. With his thumb, he smeared the precum dripping from Akechi’s cock over his length, and began to stroke him faster than before, his hand slick and hot against him.  
  
And then suddenly, he stopped. Akechi let out an impatient whine, and glared at Akira through the darkness - but Akira just smiled, and pulled Akechi’s clothes down his hips and legs before throwing them to the side. He straddled Akechi’s legs, and pressed a soft kiss against the tip of his cock. The contact made Akechi jump, and pleasure burned through his blood as Akira dragged his tongue over the heated flesh, wet and slick as he met Akechi’s gaze head on.  
  
With a small smirk, he took him into his mouth, savoring both the taste and the way Akechi arched and gasped beneath him. He started slow, pulling back until the head of Akechi’s cock touched his lips again, and lavished it with his tongue before slowly taking his length into his mouth once more. When Akechi hit the back of his throat, he moaned, the sound like a soft caress against Akechi’s aching length.  
  
His own cock throbbed with need, but he kept sucking hungrily as he gently dragged his fingernails down Akechi’s thigh. Beneath him, Akechi tensed up with a quiet whimper, flushed with pleasure as he rapidly approached the breaking point. Despite his efforts at restraining himself, his hips moved of their own accord as he thrust into Akira’s mouth - but Akira responded by holding his hips firmly against the futon, still in control as he began to move faster.  
  
As dazed as he was, Akechi still tried to choke out a warning. “I’m... I’m about to...”  
  
But Akira didn’t seem to care. He took as much of Akechi’s cock as he could, eyes glinting wickedly as Akechi’s entire body went tense and still. With a quiet, strangled noise, Akechi came in his mouth, pulse after pulse of hot cum sliding down Akira’s throat. More than a little pleased with himself, Akira moaned around Akechi’s cock, savoring the taste as he milked him dry.  
  
He licked his lips as he pulled away, and sat up with a satisfied smile. “How was that?”  
  
“As if you really need to ask,” Akechi answered breathlessly.  
  
Akira laughed, and laid down next to him so he could cuddle up to Akechi once again. But after a few moments had passed and Akechi caught his breath, he sat up and straddled Akira’s legs. Akira turned over onto his back with a hungry smile, and raised his hips as Akechi pulled his clothes away with no hesitation at all.  
  
Wordlessly, he wrapped his fingers around the base of Akira’s length, and experimentally licked the smear of precum from the tip. Something about the bitter taste delighted him, and he swirled his tongue over the heated flesh before carefully taking Akira into his mouth.  
  
Despite Akechi’s lack of experience, it felt _incredible_ , and it took every ounce of Akira’s willpower not to thrust his hips upward into that delicious heat. He clutched at the sheets, gasping quietly as Akechi settled into a careful, steady rhythm. Akechi sucked enthusiastically, moaning as he tasted more of Akira’s precum against his tongue. Akira was clearly beginning to unravel, and Akechi found himself hungry for more, anticipation like molten lava in his blood as his lover trembled under his touch.  
  
“Goro,” Akira whispered, his voice wavering, “I’m really close, I’m gonna...”  
  
Determined to do exactly what Akira had done for him, Akechi didn’t pull away or slow down; instead, he started to move faster, nails digging gently into Akira’s hips as Akira tensed up. With a quiet whimper, Akira squeezed his eyes shut as he was pushed over the edge.  
  
Akechi kept sucking, desperate for every drop he could get. When Akira was finally spent and relaxed into the sheets, Akechi sat up and locked eyes with him - then swallowed and slowly licked his lips clean of cum.  
  
“Holy shit,” Akira whispered, a quiet laugh bubbling up in his throat. As Akechi laid down next to him again, he immediately cuddled up to him, tangling their legs together with a satisfied smile. “That was amazing.”  
  
A flush spilled over Akechi’s cheeks. “I have to agree.” He sighed contentedly as Akira gently ran his fingers through his hair, his touch full of tenderness and adoration. “This is all... like a dream come true,” he admitted carefully. He felt his eyes burn a little, and blinked back his tears as best as he could. “You’ve given me so much.”  
  
“I’d do anything for you,” Akira whispered. “I love you, Goro. I really mean it.”  
  
“...I know,” Akechi smiled. “I love you too.”

* * *

  
  
“So... would you consider going back to Tokyo for university?” Akira asked.  
  
They’d been dating for almost a month at that point, and as usual, they sat at Akechi’s table with their textbooks open in front of them. Akechi looked up from his notes, eyes wide with surprise, and slowly set his pencil down.  
  
“I was thinking about it, yes,” he answered carefully. “Why do you ask?”  
  
“I’d like to go back,” Akira said simply. “But I’m not willing to leave you behind. And I think you’d be happier there, anyway, since you could spend time around the other Thieves. And... you’d have a place to stay. If you wanted to come, I mean.”  
  
Akechi was certain he already knew the answer, but he had to ask anyway - because it was hard to believe. “Where would I go?”  
  
“Leblanc,” Akira said. He tried to sound casual, but Akechi knew him well enough to hear the hint of shyness in his voice. “I know it’s not exactly high class, but we could stay there free of charge, so-”  
  
“Not that I’d dislike it, but would I even be welcome there?” Akechi asked incredulously. “After everything that happened...”  
  
“I already talked to Sojiro and Futaba about it,” Akira explained. “They’re open to the idea.”  
  
Akechi paused, and looked away as he touched his chin in thought. After a moment, he took a deep breath, met Akira’s eyes again, and nodded. “Then I’ll take entrance exams for universities there,” he agreed quietly. “...Thank you.”  
  
Akira’s smile was radiant with joy, and Akechi felt his chest grow warm with love and gratitude.

* * *

  
  
The sun was bright as Akechi followed Akira into Leblanc.  
  
Nostalgia washed over Akechi the moment he stepped inside. Leblanc had been like a sanctuary to him before, a place he’d never imagined that he’d be able to return to - and yet here he was, welcomed with smiles as he prepared to move in for the next four years.  
  
Sojiro motioned for them to go upstairs; the attic room was clean and tidy, just as Akira had left it a year ago. Morgana jumped up onto the bed - the _new_ bed, noticeably bigger than the one he’d had previously, and they set their luggage down on the floor.  
  
“It’s not much,” Akira said with a slightly self-conscious laugh as he wrapped his arms around Akechi in a gentle embrace, “but I hope you like staying here.”  
  
Akechi returned the hug with a warm smile, and closed his eyes as he rested his head against Akira’s shoulder. “It’s perfect,” he said quietly. “You’re here with me... it might be a dusty old attic, but it’s still a dream come true.”  
  
Akira chuckled, and kissed him on the cheek. “Well then... welcome home.”

* * *

  
  
[end]


End file.
